


[podfic] Parenting: A Guide By Bruce Wayne

by reena_jenkins, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Reboot, Tumblr Prompt, the batdad his kids deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three times Bruce was a Batdad to his Batkids.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Parenting: A Guide By Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parenting: A Guide By Bruce Wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475453) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



   
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Ensemble Cast, Batfamily Feels, the batdad his kids deserve, based on a tumblr prompt, Pre-Reboot  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:45  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Parenting_%20A%20Guide%20By%20Bruce%20Wayne_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
